1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat back suspension assembly for a vehicle and a method of manufacturing the seat back suspension assembly. Particularly, the present invention relates to a seat back suspension assembly for a vehicle and a method of manufacturing the seat back suspension assembly, which is disposed at a seat back frame inside a vehicle seat to support passenger's waist and back.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, seats are installed in a vehicle to allow passengers to sit thereon. These seats include a seat cushion supporting passenger's hip, a seat back supporting passenger's back, an armrest on which a passenger can put his/her arms, and a headrest supporting passenger's head.
A seat back frame is installed inside the seat back to support the seat back, and a seat back suspension assembly is installed inside the seat back frame to support passenger's waist and back.
A typical seat back suspension assembly includes a main wire having a plurality of support wires disposed in a horizontal direction of the seat back frame and side wires disposed in a vertical direction at both ends of the support wire to fix the plurality of support wires. In this case, since both ends of each support wire need to be wound around the side wire to be fixed, the workability and the assembling efficiency are reduced.
Also, a portion of the support wires is cut to have an appropriate extra portion at the both ends thereof such that the support wires are wound around the side wires and then are fixed to the seat back frame, and the other portion of the support wires are cut without the extra portion after being wound around the side wire to be fixed. In this case, due to sharp end portions of the support wires that are cut without an extra portion, a worker or a passenger may be injured during the suspension assembling or in a vehicle accident.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.